darling_in_the_franxxfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 16
Days of Our Lives is the sixteenth episode of DARLING in the FRANXX. Synopsis It is about a month since the fierce battle at Gran Crevasse. Though Cerasus was destroyed, Mistilteinn miraculously escaped destruction and its parasites were ordered to wait there. However, since then, there has been no communication from the adults, and they are unable to contact their supervisors, Hachi and Nana. In Mistilteinn, the function of maintaining the environment causes problems, making it impossible for them to live comfortably like the past. Even in such a situation, the children begin devising their own plans in their everyday life. Including Zero Two who begins to bond with the other parasitesグランクレバスでの激しい戦いからおよそ１ヶ月。１３都市は壊滅したものの、ミストルティンは奇跡的に破壊をまぬがれており、１３部隊はそこでの待機を命じられていた。 しかしそれ以降、オトナからの連絡は一切なく、コドモたちを監督する立場のハチとナナも接触しようとしてこない。 ミストルティンでは、環境を維持する機能が不具合を起こし、これまでのような快適な暮らしはできなくなっていた。 そんな状況でも、自分たちで工夫しながら日々の生活をこなす１３部隊のコドモたち。 その中には、仲間たちと一緒に笑うゼロツーの姿もあった。. Plot Hiro narrates a passage from The Beast and the Prince, in which the princess became a human to be like the prince and live with him. Despite the excruciating pain after ripping her wings, the princess smiled happily, with tears of joy streaming down her face and exclaimed “I’m human! I’m human! I’m the same as him now.” In her room, Zero Two happily files her horns as she looks at herself using Naomi's mirror. At Cosmos, one of the Seven Sages says their parasite reserves have dwindled to 60% after the last battle. Another asks if they didn't go too far blowing those plantations up. The Vice Chairman says that the end justifies the means. Humanity now has control of the Gran Crevasse. He says Hringhorni's construction has entered the final phase. Papa says that he sent two messengers and it will likely be their final warning to the klaxosaurs. One says that there is no need for two keys. Futoshi says that, in the battle of Gran Crevasse, their plantation was left in ruins, but they're still living in Mistilteinn. They are standing by and waiting for their next mission. One month has passed since they were given those orders. He says that the damage to the plantation has affected the water supply system, and they had to restrict their electricity usage. Their caretakers are gone too. The only contact made is from the food supply delivered once a week. Looking out the window with binoculars, Zorome spots a ship and says that it's Papa but is disappointed to see it land at the Gran Crevasse ruins. Futoshi, Kokoro, and Miku do the laundry. Zero Two suddenly bangs a spoon against a pot. Kokoro and Miku recall she's on messenger duty this week. Goro finds a note among the boxes of food supply and pockets it. Mitsuru and Hiro inspect Cerasus' water sources. Mitsuru says that it's turning foul as well. Hiro says they should try and filter it. Mitsuru says that their water supply could stop anytime as he stands up. They're interrupted by Zero Two banging on the pot and says that breakfast is ready. Ichigo serves up their rations. When Zorome complains about eating the same things, Ichigo takes his rations and says he doesn't have to eat it but he doubles down. Ikuno enters and offers to help, but Ichigo says that it's fine and asks if her fever went down. Zero Two places her forehead on Ikuno and says that she's 36.7 degrees (a normal body temperature) and reminds her not to push herself. They pray for Papa before they eat, though Zero Two eats anyway. Zero Two lists off the chores and Miku, smiling, notes that she's meticulous. As the stamen eat, Futoshi stops. Hiro asks if he's okay. Futoshi lies and says he's dieting. Zorome laughs and pinches his stomach, saying he isn't cut out for it. Nana and Hachi call Dr. FRANXX. The doctor asks if they had made contact with the children. When Hachi confirms they hadn't, Dr. FRANXX seems happy. He explains if they intervene with the children, the whole project will be ruined. Nana says she doesn't understand and that their efforts will have been in vain. Dr. FRANXX comments she's inflexible and she's been down the road, too. He compliments Hachi and hangs up. Nana gets a headache. Goro says it's been a month as he and Hiro stock cans of food. Hiro asks if he wants to get back in the FRANXX. Goro says even though when they were fighting they could die anytime, not fighting makes them fidgety. He says he thought Hiro was the most obsessed piloting the FRANXX, yet he didn't seem the least bothered. Mitsuru goes to the greenhouse and askes Kokoro to cut his hair. She gets confused, questioning where that request came from but upon seeing Mitsuru timidly look down, she merrily accepts. As she cuts his hair, Mitsuru wonders what he was hoping for with Hiro. He admits that he was wrong to be angry at Hiro for something Hiro never did wrong and he now believes he was probably using his grudge to carve out a niche for himself and now he has nothing. When Kokoro finishes, she tells him to look up and giggles when he does. Mitsuru worries and asks if he looks weird, to which Kokoro replies he looks handsome. Turning to keep her scissors she says if he understands, he can start over. Mitsuru smiles and says her saying that makes him feel like he can do anything, she's kind and gifted with her hands. Before he can finish, Kokoro gets down on her knees and kisses him. Mitsuru is surprised and does not say anything. Kokoro notices his reaction wasn't positive and got embarrassed. She blushes as she realizes what she has done and hastily apologizes and runs out of the greenhouse, leaving Mitsuru behind. Hiro and Zero Two walk together. Hiro says that Goro was down with the child fever last week. Hiro notices Zero Two's attention has turned to the pink things on the trees lining the walkway. Hiro explains they're sakura buds and says they're a really pretty colour when they bloom, like her hair. Zero Two giggles and says she wants to see them in full bloom someday. Hiro asks how she felt about their lives at the moment, to which she says they're having fun and would like to live like that forever. Hiro reaches for Zero Two's hand when she remembers she was supposed to go bathing with the other pistils. She reminds him not to peek. The girls bathe in the river. Miku asks if they'd seen Mitsuru's hair as she washes Zero Two's hair. Kokoro smiles awkwardly as she was the one behind it. Ikuno says that he looks pretty good. Zero Two sees a fish and runs forward to pounce on it, but Miku stops her. Miku says Zero Two's hair's a pretty color, to which Zero Two replies that Hiro said so too. Miku pours water on her head and asks if they always talk about such corny stuff. Zero Two playfully tackles Miku and pushes her into the water, splashing water everywhere. When Zero Two says that she'll wash Miku's hair, she notices that Miku has greying hair but keeps quiet about it. The parasites meet in their living room and Ichigo states they have five sources they can use for drinking water. Mitsuru adds two of them are usable only with filtering. Ikuno asks if they can repair the circulation system themselves. Hiro explains Mistilteinn doesn't have the equipment. Futoshi adds their access to the elevator is restricted too. Zorome suggests sending a letter to Papa and ask him to fix it. Goro replied he didn't think there'd be a point. As the parasites sadly reflect on their vulnerability Zero Two suggests they could cook their own food. Hiro agrees with her, and Mitsuru agrees with him, remarking about seeing cookbooks in the library. Kokoro says that maybe they could do it then. They all agree, except for Zorome who pouts. When Futoshi starts a fire, he tries to show Zorome. Zorome asks if he's not dieting. He eventually becomes enthused as well. Miku and Ikuno make the dough for bread. Using her knowledge of plants, Kokoro makes a salad out of edible plant leaves and flowers. Mitsuru follows the instructions for making the salad dressing. Ichigo welcomes Hiro, Goro, and Zero Two back from fishing. Zorome and the rest are impressed with the 11 fish Zero Two caught. Goro caught 9 and Hiro, awkwardly smiled and scratched his head, saying he didn't catch any. Zero Two smiles and whispers she'll teach him all her tips and tricks later. The others remark they want to try fishing next time as well. Goro asks Ichigo how she is, and she says that the mood really changed. She happily watches as Zero Two teaches the rest how to fish. Ichigo says that Hiro was right about her being a normal girl. She says she wants what's best for Zero Two and Hiro. Before they eat, they all marvel at how they were able to cook. Though Ichigo's about to pray, Zorome starts eating and asks why should they when they did everything themselves. He says it's delicious as Miku tries Kokoro's salad. When she says it's good, Kokoro is delighted she and Mitsuru's joint effort paid off. They smile at each other. Zorome is happy at what they've accomplished and tries to get Futoshi to eat. Futoshi accidentally drops the food and Mitsuru asks if he's okay. As Futoshi picks up the shards of the broken ceramic plate, Zorome tells him to quit forcing himself and begins helping. Zorome confronts Futoshi, stating he knows he is forcing himself to eat and throwing it back up. Though Futoshi denies it, Zorome grabs his collar and begins crying. He says he has to eat to survive. Futoshi forces himself to eat but chokes, so Hiro puts his hand on his back. Zorome asks why Papa isn't getting in touch as he cries. Miku begins crying as well. Futoshi narrates that, even after seeing what happened to Squad 26, he was sure it wouldn't happen to him. Mitsuru says that as FRANXX pilots, there's a limit to their lives. Miku cries as she says that she was worried too, but too scared to speak up. Ikuno and Goro agree. Goro says that he'd been writing to Nana and Hachi to let them know how they're doing, but they never accepted his letters. Hiro says it's fine if they were cast aside by Papa as long as he's with them and there's more to their lives than piloting. Futoshi starts crying and says he's hungry. They all laugh and Zorome says he suits being fat. ''Futoshi'''' narrates that they cried and laughed more than ever before.'' That night, Kokoro and Miku sleep soundly together in their room. Zero Two draws pictures in her room of the book they read together - The Beast and the Prince. When Hiro comments it's a sad story, she reveals it was her first "pretty thing." When she was little, she met Hiro and wanted to have something beautiful with him. Zero Two realizes that's what it means to be human and they embrace. She hears a klaxosaur scream. As the screaming continues, the Klaxosaur Princess is shown, waiting for something. Appearances * Hiro * Zero Two * Ichigo * Mitsuru * Zorome * Futoshi * Miku * Goro * Kokoro * Ikuno * APE * Klaxosaur Princess Trivia * The name of this episode represents how the parasites spend their time being left alone and discovering concepts they were oblivious of. Gallery Transcript Links *Official Website es:Episodio 16 pl:Odcinek 16 Category:Episodes